


Odd One Out

by 1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Poetry, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES/pseuds/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES





	Odd One Out

With their heads bowed and

eyes closed,

I scan the room and I feel

like a stranger.

I don’t belong here.

 

c.m. // november 28, 2018


End file.
